Backing up data may require significant storage space.
Backups may utilize incremental backup strategies. Incremental backup strategies may require a separate file or log for each incremental backup. These separate files or logs may all be stored on separate disks, volumes, servers or other storage devices. Recovering data from an application utilizing such incremental backup strategies may require a full backup set. Additionally, a recovery may require a full backup set, which may include multiple backup files, to be stored on a single volume, a single device or partition. Managing disk space for one or more applications being backed up is increasingly more challenging due to the growing size of backups and the requirements of recovery processes utilizing those backups. While backup files may be distributed across devices, volumes, servers, or partitions, recovery may require enough storage for multiple backup files in a single logical storage location. Additionally, copying or moving one or more files to a single location may add extra time to a recovery process due to large file sizes.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there are significant problems and shortcomings associated with current data recovery technologies.